


pretty little thing

by shushx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushx/pseuds/shushx
Summary: a bit of a drabble just talking about all the different ways josh loves to watch his boyfriend piss himself.





	pretty little thing

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this is bearable :)
> 
> it's late and i really wanted to post this, it's a bit of a drabble but oh well.
> 
> if you don't like piss, don't read.

there was something about it that got josh going.

he fucking loved it. 

seeing tyler a total mess beneath him, while josh worked his hand around tyler's needy and leaking cock, slick and dripping with spit and come. 

it was a little better when tyler had a full bladder. seeing him whine in desperation and begging josh to let him up before he pissed himself. oh, but that was even better when tyler really would.

when tyler would piss himself, his cock twitching and leaking, he'd cry. he'd cry and hiccup and feel so humiliated- so humiliated that his blush would seep down his chest even to his pretty little dick.

josh loved to sit tyler down and force cup of water after cup down tyler, until tyler almost burst and his bladder protruded, poking above his waistband. josh would poke and prod at him always, hearing tyler let out little cries when he'd leak. 

sometimes, josh would just let tyler sit naked in the middle of the bed while he sucked off the older. tyler would have to piss so badly and josh would tell him,

"when you suck me off good enough, when you make daddy feel good enough, you can go piss."

poor tyler would shove josh's thick cock all the way down his throat, bob up and down and jerk him so hard josh might come three times in a row. but, just to make tyler more and more desperate, he'd tsk the younger and shake his head.

"do you think that's good enough?"  
"no, daddy."  
"do you need to piss?"  
"pleasedaddyineedtopeepleasei'vebeensogood"

tyler might get throatfucked, tossed around and used enough to the point where he just couldn't hold it anymore and released all over himself, josh, and the bed. tyler usually tried to make it, and when he would, josh would finally carry him to the bathroom and grab ahold of tyler's dick as he pissed into the toilet. sometimes he would cry.

on those nights tyler did make it, josh would fuck tyler so hard tyler couldn't walk. he'd praise him and call him a pretty little thing and let tyler come over and over, as many times as he begged for.

once, tyler had lasted an hour, so josh gripped tyler's thighs and told him to piss in his mouth. tyler did, and his cock twitched and pre-come pooled at the sight of josh spitting the singer's piss down his chin and chest, even his stomach and cock were drenched by the acidic and sour liquid. 

josh can tell his boyfriend enjoys it more than he does, so he routinely let's tyler give him golden showers.

josh always let himself go when fucking tyler, the dirty talk flowing and punctuated by his thrusts.

"what a cheap whore. you can't even hold it. in that case, you're getting fucked in it, slut."

tyler would cry and cry, all while moaning for "moremoremoredaddypleasefuckjosh" as josh fucked him in a puddle of his own pee.

tyler would come, sometimes for the second time, and josh would immediately scoop him up and settle them both down in a warm bath. josh always changed the sheets and threw blankets in the wash, and if it was too bad treat the matress. he loved to shower tyler with praise and kisses, and fell asleep with tyler holding onto him like he was his world. 

he fucking loved it.


End file.
